I'm Not Going Anywhere (Without You)
by Lycosolen
Summary: Post 3x15. Takes place some time after Oliver's proposal.


This story takes place some time after the end of episode 3x15. It's not really original, as a lot of people already wrote – amazing – stories about it, it's way too cheesy in some places and the dialogue part doesn't flow as well as I would have liked, but… I tried.

Good reading… hopefully!

* * *

It had been three months…

Three months since Oliver had asked Connor to marry him.

Three months since Connor had asked him to give him time to think about it.

Three months of awkwardness between them after that… or, at least, Connor thought so.

The next morning after Oliver had proposed, the hacker had acted like nothing had happened. He had told the other man "Good morning", had kissed him and made breakfast for them before going with him to Bonnie's house to meet the others and try to figure out what to do next… about pretty much everything.

It was now a warm night, but the younger man felt frozen inside and he couldn't sleep. Oliver's back was facing him on the bed. The law student was tempted to touch him, but refrained from doing so seconds before reaching the other man, his hand falling onto the covers. Swallowing a sob, Connor turned on his left side and silently got out of bed. He went to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him so as not to wake his boyfriend up.

" _Boyfriend…_ " he thought while looking at himself in the mirror above the sink. " _Is it still what we are?_ " he asked himself, sadly. Shaking his head and sighing, he turned the tap on and threw some cold water on his face, before wiping it out with a clean towel.

In the bedroom, Oliver was slowly waking up, turning on his other side and searching for Connor with his hand. When all he found were the cold, tangled covers, he straightened up a little, leaning on his elbow, looked to his right and made out a blurry light under the door of the bathroom.

Not finding anything to worry about, he laid down again and went back to sleep. But, some time later – half an hour, judging by the clock on his bedside table –, he woke up again; the other man was still not back in bed and the light was still glowing indistinctly under the bathroom's door. Oliver frowned slightly, a little worried. He took his glasses, which were on the bedside table, got up and went to the bathroom's door, knocking on it softly.

"Connor?" he said, hesitantly. "Is everything alright?"

Getting no answer, Oliver tried the door handle and sighed, relieved, upon realizing that it wasn't locked. He opened the door slowly and carefully, trying to quell the fear that was making his heart beat a little faster.

The hacker had sensed something hadn't been right for some time now; he actually felt guilty for not trying to talk about it with Connor before, knowing he probably had something to do with whatever was troubling the other man.

After his eyes had adjusted to the light, he made a quick search of the room; the younger man didn't seem to be there. But then, he heard someone sniffling quietly. He entered the room, closed the door and saw his boyfriend behind it, sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. His knees were raised against his chest, his arms around them; he wasn't crying, but his eyes were red and his face was a little flushed.

"Hey," Oliver whispered, "what's wrong?"

He went to sit down next to the law student, his back against the opposite wall, not too close, just in case his touch wasn't welcomed – but that was really hard; every bone in his body was telling him to hold onto Connor and never let him go.

Embarrassed, the younger man opened his mouth and was about to say he was fine, but he stopped himself from doing so. That was a lie… and he was tired of all the lying and the distrust between them. He wanted… _needed_ this relationship in his life. And he wanted to get better, with Oliver's help. So, instead, without looking at the older man, he asked, in a whisper almost imperceptible, "Are you mad at me?"

The hacker looked shocked for a moment, the eyes behind the glasses going wide.

"What…? No, Connor. Why would I be mad at you?"

The other man shrugged, not knowing exactly how to express himself. He wasn't good at this; it was one of the reasons why he hadn't wanted to get this… deeply, romantically involved with someone else. Sleeping with some faceless guy and leaving them afterwards was easier. But, with Oliver, it had always been different and, for him, he would try.

Fixing his gaze on a spot on the floor, he tried to explain what was going on with him.

"It's just… been awkward… since…"

He took a deep, trembling breath before trying again: "I feel like it's been kind of awkward between us since I told you I needed time to think about your proposal."

"Connor…" Oliver whispered gently before the younger man interrupted him.

"I understand, I really do. I mean, when someone asks that question, they usually expect, even if they still have some doubts, that the other will say 'yes' right away, and it's been three months now, and I didn't give you an answer yet, and…"

"Connor…" the other man repeated.

But the law student lifted a hand to stop him, his eyes still averting the hacker's.

"Please, let me finish. I don't think I'll be able to have that conversation again otherwise."

Oliver nodded, his eyes going soft while watching the other man trying to get a hold of himself. It hurt him to see his boyfriend like this, but he leaned his back against the wall behind him, ready to listen.

"So…" Connor continued, "I know I should probably have given you an answer by now, and I want to say 'yes' so much, you don't even know, because I love you, like I've never loved anyone else before, and after everything you learned about… what happened that night with Sam… and the rest, the fact that you're still here with me means everything, and I mean _everything_ to me, but…"

He took another shaky breath, putting a trembling hand against the side of his face so he could lean on it, a tear sliding down his cheek, before continuing: "But before we ever make that kind of commitment, I think we need to be able to trust each other again completely and we need to seriously talk about… things."

The law student gave a nervous laugh then, sniffling softly, a little, sad smile on his lips.

"I know, I'm mostly the one who doesn't really talk in this relationship, and I lied to you from almost the beginning about… so many things, and I cheated on you, and… I don't want to do that anymore. "

He took a brief pause before resuming.

"I understand that you thought something bad had happened to me that day and that, maybe, you thought you'd lost me or something, but I don't want you to marry me just because you feel relieved or… whatever, you know? I just… I just want us to find each other again before we make that big decision," he finally settled with.

The young man went quiet after that. He knew there were other things to say, like how he thought he had killed Wes and that was why he had blamed everybody else for… pretty much everything, because he couldn't have lived with himself if he had been the cause of the other student's death. He thought about the sleeping with Thomas situation and also about telling Oliver about what he had almost done that morning, when he had gone running, but that was way too much for him right now. There would, hopefully, be another time and another day for that; he had said all he could say without totally breaking down. He just hoped it was enough, that he hadn't just made it worse, and that Oliver would understand what he was trying to say.

"Hey…" Oliver whispered after a while. "Come here," he said, putting his right hand on Connor's shoulder gently, bringing the other man closer to him. Without hesitation, the law student moved so he was sitting between the hacker's legs, putting his own over Oliver's left one. He laid his head down against his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes briefly and sighing quietly; he had always felt right in the older man's arms, even during the last few months, when it seemed almost impossible that their relationship could survive all of this.

"Connor," said Oliver suddenly, one of his hands intertwining with the younger man's and the other encircling his body to rest on his arm, "after the first time I met you, in that bar, I never thought I would ever see you again; that a guy like you would fall for someone like me and, I guess, that's why it hurt so much when you… slept with that other guy, you know? I felt used; it was like finding out that I was just another person that you crossed the name off your list after it was over."

The student lifted his head quickly and opened his mouth, ready to deny it, but the other man squeezed his hands and arm, shushing him gently.

"It's my turn now," he said on a mischievous tone, smiling.

Connor closed his mouth and nodded, his head going back to his original position, his eyes staring at their joined hands.

"But after we… got our separate ways, you came back. Sure, it wasn't how I envisioned seeing you again – all shaky and panicking –, but I knew, that day, that I couldn't just leave you alone. After that, even though I wasn't too sure where to stand with you anymore, you kept showing up, as charming as ever."

Oliver leaned the back of his head against the wall behind him and smiled again.

"You made your way into my heart all over again; you made me feel special, like I could finally live my life instead of just existing. When I was diagnosed positive, I thought it was over. I mean, you could have had anyone you wanted, and I would have understood, even though it probably would have crushed my heart again, but you kept surprising me, taking PrEP and moving in with me."

The hacker took a brief pause, thinking about what he was going to say next.

"You're not the only one to blame for this relationship going sideways, Connor. What I did to you, deleting your acceptance e-mail, calling Stanford to say you wouldn't be attending, and lying to you about it… Like I said before, I stole an amazing opportunity away from you – especially knowing, now, why you really wanted to go –, and it made me realize to what lengths I was willing to go to keep you here, with me, because I didn't want to move and I was afraid you would go without me…"

"I wouldn't have…" the law student whispered brokenly, squeezing Oliver's hand in his.

"Maybe… I'm still not proud of what I did and I'm deeply sorry about it; I hope you know that. When you forgave me so easily, I figured I wasn't good for you and I didn't want to be this person who lied to the one they love, so I broke up with you."

He stopped for a second, swallowing hard, an action mirrored by the younger man, unknowingly.

"I tried to be alone at first, I really did, but I thought, with my diagnostic, I didn't want to pass up any more opportunities and I was trying to forget about you, even though I probably did that the wrong way. I mean, we were actually working at the same place…"

Connor snorted softly, getting more comfortable in his boyfriend's arms.

"I know," Oliver sighed. "It was stupid; I never said I was perfect. In a weird way, it made me feel better to have you around without the romantic aspect in the way. When Thomas came into the picture, I thought it could work; I thought I could move on, try to forget about you and what we had, but, as you know, that didn't exactly worked out, and I found myself wanting to get back to you. It probably wasn't a good idea at the time, for a lot of reasons. I didn't want to make you feel like you were some kind of… rebound or something, and maybe you thought I went back to you because I knew that me being diagnosed didn't bother you – well, not the way it bothered Thomas or other people –, but I swear to you, it wasn't how I felt. I just… I guess I just know that you're the only one who can actually make me feel something other than pain and rejection…"

The older man stopped again for a moment, searching for the right words, but nothing really seemed to come to mind to explain how he actually felt.

"I kept trying to know what you were so obviously hiding afterwards, because I wanted to trust you, I wanted to _know_ you; I guess I felt a little jealous or something, everytime you and the others would go to Annalise's and I was just left behind. I'll admit, I kind of felt… alone, for lack of a better word. When I found out about what you were carrying with you for all this time, I… I never even seriously thought about going to the cops, because I still didn't want to lose you, even after everything. As far as being relieved when you came back from wherever you were… yeah, you don't know _how much_ I was. It made me realize I would have done anything to get you back. The cops didn't want to tell me anything, because I wasn't next of kin, and it drove me crazy. But those are not the main reasons why I proposed to you."

Looking down towards his boyfriend, _feeling_ the younger man alive and well in his arms, Oliver wanted to cry. He kissed the student's brow and said, "I agree with you about us trusting each other again before we make any kind of decision. No more lies, no more secrets. I don't care how bad it is, okay?"

Connor nodded and buried his face into the older man's shoulder, breathing deeply and clearly for the first time in months.

"I just want to be with you any way that I can, because you make me feel alive. You give me something that I never thought I would find before. When I see you, I just want to make you happy, as sappy as it sounds. We don't have to get married now, or tomorrow; not even in a few months or next year. We don't even have to get married at all; I don't need a piece of paper to know that I love you. But just know that the offer is there and always will be."

Sighing, Connor lifted his head again and, this time, he brought his lips against the hacker's briefly. Then they hugged thightly for what seemed like hours. There was so much more to talk about, but it would be for another time.

"We should go back to bed," Oliver said eventually, lightly squeezing the younger man's back. "My butt is getting asleep."

Connor snorted a laugh. "Old man…" he whispered fondly in the other man's neck.

"Oh, yeah?" the hacker replied, grinning.

Without any warning, he pushed the law student onto the floor of the bathroom, making sure to support his head with his hand so he wouldn't hit it on the hard surface. Connor almost yelped, surprised, but smiled when his boyfriend sealed his lips against his. It wasn't a rough kiss; on the contrary, it was slow, tender, but still passionate. Oliver's tongue was gently asking permission to enter his mouth, licking his bottom lip sweetly. Connor couldn't do anything else than obey and he opened his mouth, letting the older man take control. They kissed for a long time, so long that the younger man didn't even realized that Oliver's body was now positioned between his legs, his pelvis pressing down softly, but firmly, on his. He could feel his cock getting interested and he lifted the lower half of his body to get a little more friction between the two of them, hi hands sliding along the other man's sides. They both moaned at the sensation when their still clothed bodies touched.

When the lack of air made itself known, Oliver pulled away, disappointed, letting his forehead rest against Connor's for a few seconds while they were both trying to get their breath back, his free hand going to the side of the young man's head, his fingers barely touching the skin there.

"You're right," Connor whispered then, opening his eyes. "We should definitely get back to bed."

Oliver stared at him a little longer, his other hand still under the student's head; Connor could feel his fingers making slow circles on the nape of his neck, which made him shiver a little. After a few more seconds, the older man pulled away completely to sit on his knees, bringing the other man up along and towards him. He kissed him again, lovingly, before getting up.

The younger man followed when Oliver smoothly pushed him in the general direction of the bed, stopping him on the side before he could actually get on it. Turning the law student towards him, he crashed his lips again against his and his hands began to move of their own volition, moving around under Connor's shirt, making goosebumps appear on the man's skin with the soft way they were brushing against his body. Oliver's hands kept caressing his lover's ribs, back and shoulders before throwing the shirt over the young man's head and at their feet, onto the floor. While moving his lips towards the other man's jaw and neck, the hacker let his hands run under his boyfriend's boxers, expertly letting them slide around his hips, legs and feet. Connor stepped out of them and kicked them away. When he tried to undress Oliver, the older man pulled away slightly and took the student's hands in his.

"No," he murmured. "Let me."

He put one hand on Connor's torso and pushed lightly so he would lay down on his back at the end of the mattress, his legs bending at the knees on the side of the bed. The younger man looked up curiously at Oliver while he undressed himself and threw his clothes on the floor, with the others. Then, he put his hands on both his boyfriend's thighs and pushed them apart so he could put his knees between his lover's legs and lay slightly on him, his elbows and forearms on both sides of his head while they resumed kissing, both of their eyes closed. Oliver's kisses reminded Connor of the ones he had given the hacker's when he had came back to the apartment after winning his case, thinking he would get the older man back that day, only for Oliver to reject him completely. But, this time, the feelings were not the same.

They were in a different place in their relationship, they had experienced different things since then; now, the other man knew the truth about what had happened to him and the others, and he was still here, with him. Michaela had told Connor how Oliver had been worried sick about him during the time he'd been away, after being taken by Denver; he had also seen his boyfriend's reaction after he had came back to Bonnie's house with Annalise and learned about the lengths the older man was willing to go to get him back, how he had tried to protect him, even after knowing all these ugly truths about the recent events in his past.

The law student realized that this wasn't just sex; this was a way for them to reconnect, to find their way back to each other after everything that had happened. There weren't any more lies between them and, eventually, there would be no more secrets between them either – Connor hoped, anyway, knowing he, especially, would have to put a lot of efforts into it, but the older man didn't seem to mind that he had deep, personal issues to work on. He could at least acknowledge that fact if he wanted to be honest with the other man. There would be many difficult moments in their future, but he was truly beginning to think that it would be worth it, if he and Oliver could have this… if they could be what they called home to each other.

Connor soon realized Oliver had stopped kissing him, as the hacker was lightly bumping his nose against his playfully. He opened his eyes, staring lovingly at his boyfriend's questioning expression, noticing he had gotten rid of his glasses.

"You okay?" the other man said. "You seemed… far away for a moment there."

Unable to speak, the student swallowed and cleared his throat.

"I… Yeah. I'm… I'm just…" He sighed before taking a deep breath and admitting, "I'm just really… _really_ happy right now, and I don't mean… because of this."

He pointed to their naked bodies, very close to each other now. Oliver raised an eyebrow, smirking. The younger man rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'm happy, but not _just_ because of this."

The hacker smiled and brought his pelvis down on Connor's while he kissed him some more, making them both moan, their cocks beginning to slowly get hard against one another. The younger man rolled his hips against Oliver's, not too fast but firmly, his hands making his way along the other man's sides. Judging by his boyfriend's behavior, this wasn't going to be the rough and dirty kind of sex they already had in the past, or even just the regular let's-have-fun kind of sex. No, this was going to be the torturing, slow kind. But still, it had to start somewhere, sometime, and Connor's body was getting ready for it, if his hard member had something to say about it.

Understanding the situation, the older man rolled his hips back in response, making the law student moan softly in the back of his throat, closing his eyes in pure delight. Oliver began to kiss his way down his body, beginning with his collarbone, his nipples, to which he gave both the same kind of care, his ribs and bellybutton, to stop near the place where he really needed attention right now.

Oliver blew out a breath onto the other man's definitely hardened shaft and pulled away, to Connor's complete disappointment.

"Ollie…" the younger man whined, low in his throat, his eyes opening to watch the hacker move near the head of the bed.

"Shh…" whispered the other. "Won't be long…" he added, opening the bedside table's drawer, getting a condom and the lube out.

He then went back to his boyfriend and the "problem" at hand. He opened the bottle of lube and put a certain amount onto his index finger, massaging it with his thumb so the substance would warm up a little. Without any proper warning, he took the young man's hardening flesh into his mouth and began sucking, gently.

Surprised, Connor's eyes went wide open and the student swore, trying not to thrust his hips upward too fast. He gripped the sheets hard with both hands, head falling backward onto the bed, his face flushed.

"Oliver…" he squeaked, though he would forever deny this.

Connor tried to get control back over his body, but the hacker had other ideas. With both hands on his lover's thighs, the older man pushed his boyfriend's legs a little more apart than they already were and slipped the tip of his lubed finger inside the waiting body.

The reaction was instantaneous, Connor's hips thrusting into the air, Oliver feeling the other man's erection bumping into the back of his throat. The hacker chocked a little under the force of it, but quickly made his jaw and throat muscles work, and put his free hand onto the younger man's pelvis to try and control the thrusts. He kept sliding his finger inside, feeling the muscles working around it, the skin slowly stretching, the body underneath him progressively getting used to the invasion. After a minute or two, another lubed finger joined the first one. This time, only a few seconds passed before a third digit made its way inside the warm body. But the student didn't care; the older man twisted his fingers lightly and a spark of pleasure ran through his veins, igniting a fire inside him. Connor's body was too happy to have those sensations back after all this distance between the two men, so it didn't take long for him to feel the pleasant pressure building inside him – and even though they'd had sex during the last three months, it hadn't felt anything like this in a long time.

"Oliver… Ollie… I'm gonna… hmm…" Connor spoke, breathlessly, before his orgasm took him almost by surprise.

The hacker drank every drop his lover had to give while still massaging the tight channel with his fingers, carefully avoiding that little bundle of nerves; he didn't want the other man to be too sensitive yet, wanting to be inside him really soon.

Oliver released Connor's now softening member from his mouth and got his fingers out softly. The student moaned, disappointed by the lack of contact between them. He was still feeling kind of high and sort of boneless from his orgasm, his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. He usually hated when guys touched him after sex, shying away from any contact with them. But it wasn't the same with Oliver, and it never had been; on the contrary, he always craved the hacker's touch afterwards.

"Shh…" whispered Oliver, tenderly. "It's not over yet."

The older man took the condom out, putting it on, and thoroughly coated his erection with lube. Taking advantage of his boyfriend's state and the fact that he was still loose from his orgasm, he sat down on his knees between his lover's legs, took his right one and put it over his left shoulder. Gripping his hip with one hand, he bent the other leg towards the student's torso and lifted the younger man's lower half body onto his knees. Positioning himself right at Connor's entrance, he pushed the head of his hardened flesh into the warm body, stopping to give the other man time to adjust and so they could both take a breath and control themselves.

Oliver then put his right hand on Connor's left hip and, after making sure the young man was alright, he continued pushing forward, inch by inch, feeling muscles working around him, skin stretching to let him in, all the way, just like for his finger before, until he was completely filling the other man. Bracing himself forward, he let go of Connor's right leg, so the law student could put it around his waist instead, and leaned his forehead against his lover's, putting his weight mostly on his elbows and forearms on both sides of his boyfriend's head.

For what seemed like a long time, but was actually barely a minute, they didn't move. They just breathed the same air, enjoying the feeling of being joined and complete. Connor had never been on the receiving end in this position – face to face – before meeting Oliver. He always thought he'd feel too vulnerable and opened if he did, so he had only topped when he'd had sex this way. He believed he was right about the vulnerability part; he'd never felt like this in any of his other encounters, never felt a kind of intimacy as intense as this. That was also why he had been surprised the first time the hacker had made love to him this way, after the student had admitted going to a sex party for a law case. He honestly thought he would never be able to have sex like this with anybody else than Oliver – but he didn't mind at all. The older man was like a blessing to him; like he had said before, he was everything, and he wanted to trust him with everything he had – _no more lies, no more secrets_.

When Connor deemed he could finally talk without chocking up or feeling like he couldn't breathe, he opened his eyes and met Oliver's; his lover had been watching him for the last few seconds, having also caught his breath back. It was like time had stopped for a moment. Their chests were almost touching, the other man's right hand's fingers were making slow circles on his sweaty thigh; the motion brought another wave of goosebumps over the student's entire body. Oliver's hard member was deep inside him, a solid presence making itself known with a pulsing vibration sort of feeling and the sensation of fullness it created. His pelvis was pressed against his, applying a pleasant pressure to his lower half body and making his extremities almost tingling. Connor's right foot was pressed against his boyfriend's lower back, both of their bodies already covered in sweat.

Still looking at each other, Connor murmured, with simple honesty and awe in his voice, "I love you."

Oliver smiled fondly. "I love you too," he replied, before bringing his lips onto his.

The younger man closed his eyes for the umpteenth time, enjoying this moment. They kissed as if they couldn't get enough of each other, drinking in the essence of the other. Connor put his left hand on his lover's hip, applying a gentle pressure there to let the other man know he could move, but Oliver stubbornly ignored him and stayed – almost – still. The older man put his right hand in the student's hair, twirling a lock between his fingers. His other hand took Connor's right one into his own and brought it over his head on the bed, their fingers intertwining.

After a little while, Connor thought Oliver would never move and he actually started to get a little frustrated. He turned his head to the left, letting his boyfriend kiss his jawline and neck, trying to get the other man to move by squeezing his hip and applying pressure with his foot on his lower back again, whining when the hacker only made a few slow circles with his pelvis.

"Are we actually going somewhere with this, or…? I don't even know how you can stay still so long. I swear, this is pure torture."

Oliver laughed and the vibrations seemed to go directly where Connor wished things would get a little more interesting… soon. The younger man groaned and tried moving his hips, but the hacker's weight on his body was preventing him to do so.

"Please, Ollie, just… just a little, hmm? I need… I _need_ you to move… or… do something, please?" Connor whimpered, his whole body shaking with want.

Oliver took pity on him and, after putting his right hand again on the student's left hip, he straightened a little, his other hand still intertwined with his boyfriend's, and finally – _finally!_ –, he pulled back and went back in, in a slow, long, almost torturing thrust that made them both moan and gasp. This went on for a few minutes, the rubbing of their sweaty skin making wet sounds in the otherwise silent apartment, joining their cries of pleasure. The hacker began to accelerate his rhythm, getting a little impatient himself, thrusting harder and faster, alternating with a slower pace here and there, to try and make the moment last a little longer, but it was becoming obvious that this was coming to an end sooner than he would like.

They were both panting, their chests moving fast with their harsh breathing. At one point, Oliver got back completely on his knees and put back Connor's right leg onto his shoulder, pushing his other one even farther on the bed so the young man was wide open. He went to take the other man's erection, but his hand was pushed away.

"No… Just you… Just you, inside me," Connor rasped, breathlessly.

"You sure?" Oliver asked, almost out of breath himself, sweat dripping over his face and body.

The law student nodded, one of his hands still gripping the man's hip and the other now clinging to the sheets beside him.

"O…Okay," the hacker finally stuttered.

So he took Connor's other leg and put it over his right shoulder, leaning forward so he could lift his lover's butt a little more and, gripping his hips firmly with both hands, he drove into him deeply, finding that spot which made the younger man see stars and cry like a man possessed. The back of his head hit the bed again, more forcefully than before. His grip on Oliver's hip tightened and his feet tried in vain to find purchase on the other man's sweaty back. While the older man kept thrusting into his willing body, Connor put the hand, that had been on the bed, on his own belly and pressed down gently, feeling Oliver moving inside him, under his skin.

"Ollie…" he moaned breathlessly.

One of the older man's hands joined his and also pressed down next to it. The hacker gave a particularly short but hard thrust that both felt under their hands. Connor bit down the sheets next to his head so as to muffle his cries that were getting louder and louder. Almost bending the younger man in half, Oliver leaned down and kissed the other man, the new angle making it hard to miss his boyfriend's prostate. After one long and hard thrust into it, the student came again, his head thrown back, his mouth opened on a silent cry.

Oliver kept going for a moment, plowing into Connor's sweet spot almost every time, making the younger man whimper softly with every thrust, his entire body shuddering. Finally, the hacker gave one last deep thrust inside his lover's body and came with Connor's name on his lips. Sensitive as he was, the law student felt every nerve ending lighting up under that last assault; his eyes rolled into his head and he gripped Oliver's hips firmly.

The other man continued pushing through his own orgasm, trying not to hurt his boyfriend too much, but enjoying the feeling of still being inside his body. When they both came down from their high, Oliver, breathless, let both Connor's trembling legs fall onto the bed. He was about to pull out when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards the student's sweaty body. Connor winced slightly, but kept the hacker in place, on top of him, with his hand on his back, his legs too tired to move.

"Connor… I don't want to hurt you," Oliver rasped.

The young man put his other hand around his lover to keep him there.

"Just a few more minutes… please," he whispered.

He could still feel the hacker's – softening – presence inside him. He was getting pretty sensitive by now, but he could never get tired of this.

"Hmm… okay," Oliver said, happily exhausted, his eyes closing, his head resting over Connor's heart. "Just a few more minutes… Then we're getting a shower, 'cause it's getting sticky down there."

The young man laughed softly, moving his hands up and down the other man's back.

"Hmm… I love you, Ollie," the student repeated. "I might take you up on that proposal one day… after we have a serious discussion."

"Hmm... I love you too, Connor," Oliver answered and kissed his chest. "Take all the time you need... I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

So… as much as I would be happy with a Coliver wedding, I think the two of them should have a serious talk beforehand, because it's never good to rush into things and make that kind of commitment when neither of them are entirely ready for it (that's just my opinion). So I hope they do have some kind of talk in season 4.


End file.
